


Swingin' Axes

by By My Pen (KatyK1476)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyK1476/pseuds/By%20My%20Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the run that went so horribly wrong for Zach, Daryl had decided to spend some time in the yard with Rick, finally understanding why he hid amongst the pigs and pea pods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time posting on Ao3! I do have several stories over on ff.net but I decided to move some over here.This is also my first Walking dead fic! Got an ok reception on FF so let's see what happens here. 
> 
> Just not coping with the fact that Beth is still missing so had to write something cheerful. Have some ideas for a continuation if people are interested.

After the run that went so horribly wrong for Zach, Daryl had decided to spend some time in the yard with Rick, finally understanding why he hid amongst the pigs and pea pods. Three days after the run, Rick decided it was time to expand the vege garden a little because the rest of it was doing so well. They could never have too much food in this world. Daryl agreed to help him break new ground in the dry and sometimes stony earth that surrounded the irrigated farm area. It was going to be hard work but they needed the distraction.

They got an early start so as to get the most of it done before the day heat up too much. A few hours in however and it was already getting too hot.

Daryl paused to wipe the sweat from his face with his bandana and suggested to Rick that they take a break. Rick nodded in assent, put down his tools and they wandered over to one of the water barrels nearby.

Both men splashed their faces and drank their fill before sitting against the barrel to observe the yard and prison. On the other side of the yard, Daryl noticed Beth had one of the axes that they usually used for walkers. Only this time she was using it for splitting wood instead of splitting skulls.

"Who's watching Judith?" he asked Rick absently, watching as Beth chucked a few bits of wood into the wheelbarrow next to her.

Rick turned to follow Daryl's gaze. "Carol," he replied. "Beth said yesterday she wanted to get out and do something in the outdoors for once. Couldn't begrudge her that."

Daryl made a noise of assent. "So, what? This her way of venting, or sumthin'?"

"Maybe." Rick shrugged. "We all got our ways."

That led both men thinking down tracks that they didn't really want to dwell on so Rick got up and said that they'd better get back to it before it  _really_  got too hot.

"Surprised she even knows how to swing an axe." It sounded like a bit of a harsh thing to say but it made Rick laugh so Daryl knew that Rick understood he didn't mean it that way.

"Course she does," Rick said as he picked up his tools again. "She's a farm girl."

Daryl huffed a laugh. "Yeah, s'ppose she is."

They worked on in silence for a while before Rick spoke up again.

"You know I was never really all that convinced," he said.

"By what?"

"By Beth and Zach," Rick stopped a minute to stand up straight and stretch his back. "She was always telling him off for things, always seemed to be holding him at arm's length."

"Can't blame her fer that."

"No, I guess not." Rick got stuck back in but continued chattering on.

Daryl didn't mind listening while he worked as Rick told him about times when he'd overheard conversations where Zach was complaining about missing video games or TV. Beth would tell him to come back down to earth with the rest of them or something to that effect. She didn't seem to have a lot of tolerance for people pining over how things used to be anymore.

Rick's rambling began to turn into something of an impromptu memorial of Zach. He was a good kid, Rick was saying. Only ever wanted to do right by people. Daryl couldn't help but agree. Zach was a one-for-all, all-for-one kinda person.

But he didn't say what else he was thinking. That it was exactly that attitude that got Zach killed. That was what would all get them killed, in the end.

Rick fell silent eventually and Daryl didn't like the way his thoughts were going so he stood up to wipe his face once again.

"You know what I miss from the old world?" he put to Rick.

"Ok, I'll bite. What?" Rick grinned, intrigued as to what Daryl Dixon could possibly miss about the old world.

"Porn."

Rick burst into laughter and Daryl grinned. Suddenly they heard something behind them and spun round to see Beth, pushing the (now full) wheelbarrow up the path to the prison. Daryl went red; how much did she hear? Her face was impassive as she gave a friendly nod and a smile.

"Hey there Beth," Rick greeted with a smirk barely concealed behind his beard and voice. "You're working through that firewood pretty quick."

"Hey. Yeah I reckon I should get the rest of it finished by the end of the day," she replied, nodding down at her wheelbarrow and glancing over at the wood pile she had just come from. "Oh well, I'd best get this lot inside. See you guys."

With one last unrevealing smile, she carried on up the path. Daryl watched her go then snapped his head over to a grinning Rick.

"D'you think she heard?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well, how good a poker face d'you think she has?"

What neither men saw, as soon as Beth had her back to them both was the smirk she sported a mile wide.

But they heard, when she wasn't quite out of earshot, the little giggle she gave.

Rick was chuckling for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000010207 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000010191

At dinner that night, Hershel piped up, looking over at his youngest daughter who had an interesting smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes.

 

“Bethy, honey? What's on your mind?”

 

Beth snapped back to reality and smiled at her father. Shaking her head she said, “Oh nothing much daddy, just thinking about things I miss, from before.”

 

Hershel smiled a little sadly and nodded. He didn't notice Beth's eyes flick briefly to Daryl's and her smile twitch into a smirk for a second. What he did notice, however, was Rick damn near choking on his mouthful next to him. Patting his back, Hershel asked if he was alright.

 

“M'fine, just fine. Something went down the wrong way is all.” Rick then smiled in Daryl's direction, who just glared back. “Say Beth, why don't you tell us the things you were thinkin' on missin'? I'd like to hear more about your life before all this.”

 

Daryl was glaring daggers at Rick, who pleasantly ignored it and met Beth grin for shit-eating grin.

 

“Well, really I was thinking about my books. And my magazines and movies.” Daryl nearly broke the plastic fork he had in his hand; he was _really_ hoping Rick wasn't about to egg her on some more.

 

No such luck. “Oh yeah? What kind of stuff you into anyway?”

 

Beth flicked her eyes to Daryl once more, smirk growing impossibly bigger. Oh no. “All _kinds_ of things. Didn't really have just one genre I liked. Except,” and here she turned back to her father, all innocence again, “of course, the bible.”

 

Hershel chuckled. “Of course, my Bethy.”

 

The conversation turned into one big game of 'what I miss'.

 

_Goddamn Beth_ , Daryl thought, _she was so good at fooling people of her innocence when she wanted to._

 

Daryl stayed quiet as the game continued and hoped that no one would ask him before he managed to finish eating.

 

Today was really not his day. He rolled his eyes as Tyreese tried to bring him into the conversation. Daryl didn't mind Tyreese most of the time – he was a good guy – but right now, he wanted to put him at the wrong end of his crossbow.

 

“You're awful quiet over there Daryl,” he said, smiling. “What is it that you miss?”

 

Daryl decided to act before either Rick or Beth could pipe up, which it looked like they were both going to do. He stood up abruptly, picking up his crossbow and plate as he rose.

 

“I don' miss nuthin', and it's stupid of the rest of y'all to even think about it – the world ain' never goin' back to how it was. Sooner you get over that, the better!” And with that, he stormed out, leaving a particularly miserable cafeteria behind him.

 

Oh great, now he's gone and done it. Put his foot right in it. Made everyone upset.

 

It was that damned Beth, stirring up shit. She always walked around, baby at her hip, singing in that sweet little voice and pretending like she's all innocence. If her daddy only knew what she was _really_ smiling at over dinner...Daryl smirked.

 

He heard Rick coming out before he saw him. It still made him jump a little when he heard him talk though.

 

“Well, that was an over-reaction,” Rick said, smirk still in his voice.

 

Daryl snorted, not turning to look at him.

 

“If you can't handle a bit of teasing, you shouldn't go shouting things like that from the rooftops.” This time Daryl really jumped. He hadn't heard Beth following Rick out over the other man's heavy footfall.

 

“Damnit girl, don't you even breathe loud?!” Daryl yelled but with no real malice. “I wasn't shouting nuthin' from no rooftops. You just got bad timin' and wagglin' ears!”

 

Beth pulled a mock-offended look and put her hands to her ears. “How dare you! These ears o' mine are mighty fine, thank you very much.”

 

Daryl tried to ignore Rick's laughter as he stared down the slight blonde girl in front of him.

 

“Ain't you got a baby to look after, nanny?” Bad move. Beth glared at him. Daryl faintly heard Rick in the background, making a slight 'oooo' noise.

 

“Well, _you're_ obviously busy with that hard-on you gotta look after, so I'll leave you to it.” And with that she stormed off.

 

Daryl was gaping after her, only brought back to the present by Rick's hand landing heavily on his shoulder. Turning to look at him, Daryl could see the other man was barely containing his laughter.

 

“Not a word,” Daryl growled, pointing a finger into Rick's face. The intimidation tactic only had one effect – Rick burst out laughing.

 

“I think you've met your match there, brother!” He declared.

 

“Shuddup.” Daryl didn't really put much effort into it though, he always appreciated it whenever someone was able to make Rick laugh these days. Even if it was at his expense.

 

Daryl let Rick lead him inside, shaking his head at the other man as he recounted the scene from his perspective. It was just as humiliating the second time round.

 

Beth Greene was going to be the death of him...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sat by the lake for two hours today, listening to Gomez and just writing. I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Daryl to get fidgety again. He needed to go hunting or something. Rick picked up on it pretty quickly – once again, the farm didn't seem to hold his attention for long.

Today's duty was picking tomatoes. After the third time Daryl sighed while looking toward the other side of the fence, Rick finally decided it was time to do something, before Daryl drove them both crazy.

"Still on your first bucket?" Rick asked, smiling as he put his third on the pile.

Daryl snapped back to the present, apologetic look on his face. "Sorry man. Think I need to go huntin' tomorrow."

Rick nodded, looking at the other man thoughtfully.

"I was thinkin' of goin' on a run for somethin'," he suggested. "I wanted it to be a surprise though, so I wasn't gonna take many people. Just you and me could do it."

Daryl perked up a little. "Yeah? What for?"

Rick just tapped the side of his nose with his index finger, grinning.

* * *

"But...I don't understand...what do you need to get?" Glenn asked in confusion. Daryl and Rick were being very vague, it was a fair question.

"Now that'd be telling," Rick patted the younger man's back. "All I'm asking is for you to hold the fort til we get back. It'll all make sense then."

Glenn sighed. He obviously wasn't going to get a straight answer. "Okay. Sure thing Rick."

"Good man. I promise it'll be worth it."

Rick headed outside to where Daryl was waiting in the passenger seat of the car. When he got in, the other man shot him a questioning look.

"So? You gonna let me in on it now?"

Rick smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

Daryl huffed, making Rick grin as the car roared into life. What Rick had in mind wouldn't take long but it would both soothe Daryl's case of the jitters and increase the morale of the group. The drive was short; Rick knew exactly where he was going.

Daryl raised his eyebrows as they pulled up at a line of shops containing a tech store, a music store and a few clothing stores. His confusion increased as he followed Rick into the tech store, knowing there was nothing of use there. But Rick seemed to be on a mission. After taking out a walker that was once an employee of the store, Rick strode off while Daryl kept watch.

It wasn't long before Rick was back and Daryl snorted when he saw what was in the man's hand.

"Shut up and find some batteries."

The pair took a few extra minutes in the tech store before heading to the music store.

Rick started gathering CDs and putting them into bags. Seemingly he was picking at random but occasionally he'd find something that made him mumble under his breath – or smile – before putting it into the bag along with everything else.

Daryl just shook his head as he kept watch, not really paying attention to the shelves. One CD did catch his eye though and as he went to pick it up, he thought of just who would love to listen to it. Before he could think too much about what it meant to be thinking of her just now, he strode over to Rick, putting the CD in the bag.

Rick was about to comment when he saw something else, bringing up a laugh. Daryl frowned in confusion, following the other man's line of sight. There, sitting on the shelf amongst comic books and magazines, was a faded Playboy magazine; cover complete with a scantily-clad woman with obnoxiously large breasts.

"Should we?" Rick asked, still laughing.

"Fuck it," Daryl replied, grabbing it off the shelf and putting it in the bag.

"Ok, let's get back." Daryl was gonna have to smack that smirk off Rick's face one of these days.

* * *

Their return got a fair amount of attention – by now, word had travelled that Rick and Daryl were on secret mission – so most people had gathered to see what the men had brought them.

"Alright, alright," Rick waved people off – one very insistent boy in a sheriff's hat especially – as he gathered the two bags containing the precious cargo. "Let's get inside and I'll show you."

People eagerly followed to two men inside to a table where Rick put down the bags. He opened the bigger one, finally revealing his treasure to a room full of gasps of pleasure. Rick had found a hand held, battery powered stereo about the size of Judith.

As Rick fitted the batteries, Daryl rifled through the bag until he found the CD he had picked. Johnny Cash, Live at Folsom Prison. The irony was not lost on him. Waiting for Rick to get it going, Daryl looked up to see that Beth wasn't amongst those huddled around the table. He was a little disappointed as it was her he had picked the album out for but quickly shrugged it off. She'd hear it eventually.

When the deep tones of Johnny Cash's voice began to flow from the stereo, people around the room visibly relaxed and smiled. Rick turned it up and soon the whole cell block was filled with sound.

It was then that a lighter female voice sang alongside in perfect harmony and everyone turned to see Beth appearing from the cell block, with Judith on her hip.

"What a wonderful idea Rick," she said, approaching the table.

Rick smiled, reaching out for his child. Beth handed her to him gladly before picking up the CD case.

"Good choice," she approved, flashing a smile at the older man, who shook his head.

"Uh-uh, not me." He pointed at Daryl, the other man ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Uh...well, it's just that I've heard you singin' Johnny Cash songs before and all," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

People all around were in varying states of amusement and shock. The newer members of the group weren't aware that the rough redneck was capable of such gestures; the people who had been with the group a while found it interesting the direction of his affection.

Beth was simply delighted. She hadn't doubted Daryl's goodness for even a second.

"Thank you Daryl," she stepped forward to kiss him on the cheek. "It was very thoughtful. Now, what else have we got in here?"

She began rifling through the bag, leaving a slightly stunned Daryl standing watching. In the midst of distraction that was Beth Greene, Daryl momentarily forgot about the magazine that was also in the bag. He remembered just a touch too late as Beth suddenly let out a laugh.

Maggie looked up from studying the back of the CD case. "What's so funny, Bethy?"

The younger sister shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I was just remembering all the times I told people off for talking about what they missed. I only just realised how badly I missed music."

Maggie smiled sympathetically, as did many people around the room. Daryl let out a breath; she hadn't found the magazine.

Or so he thought.

Subtly, so no one but Rick and Daryl noticed, Beth looked up with a smile that looked like the cat who got the cream. And then, dispelling any doubt one might have of her innocence, she winked at them both.

Daryl groaned internally as Rick struggled to contain laughter.

That was it. She'd killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a pretty awesome response on here and ff.net so here is another chapter. Pulled from lord knows where - I've somehow rediscovered the pocket in my brain that contains creativity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scratching the ol' noggin for this one, genuinely struggling for ideas. But then I got started and couldn't stop. So I have two chapters right now and will be soon cracking into a third. Honestly don't know where it came from and don't know if they'll be more but fingers crossed.
> 
> Also, I've decided to write Beth with a little more gumption than I feel she's been written with in many stories I've read. It may be a little OOC but be open-minded - you might like it XD

Beth was delighted with her present. The stereo was for everyone and the magazine was for the boys, but the Johnny Cash album – that was hers and no one questioned it even once.

She was fair and shared the stereo plenty; always with her mind on the feelings of others. But in the evenings, once Judith was asleep and the others were all settling down, Beth would take the stereo into her room, put her CD in and let the music softly play.

Much to her delight, she'd discovered that Daryl had picked the uncensored version that was re-released in recent years. Whether he picked it on purpose she neither knew nor cared. She simply loved laughing along with the prisoners, long since dead and gone, to what was considered far too scandalous for 1968.

Her favourite part was when Johnny stopped singing in the midst of 'The Legend of John Henry's Hammer', speaking the lyrics with a similar cadence, and accidentally made what was considered a very dirty joke by the rough prisoners.

"You know, I've been layin' here watchin' the sun come up, and I believe this is the first time I couldn't come up with it." The man good-naturedly laughed along and chastised the men for their minds being in the gutter.

Some of the jokes had become less funny to Beth over the many times she listened but this one still made her chuckle; especially when she thought back to that magazine.

Daryl always listened from his perch. Sometimes Beth would sing along softly and between that and her gentle laughter, Daryl never could catch a minute's sleep. It was such a distracting and hauntingly beautiful sound. At night, these looming grey walls absorbed her voice, replacing it with strange shapes and shadows. These walls were never meant for sounds so beautiful as Beth's voice; sounds so innocent as Judith's laughter.

Daryl had to admit curiosity at the cause of Beth's laughter though – just  _what_  was so funny about Johnny Cash?

One night, Daryl caved, and curiosity got the cat.

* * *

Standing at the doorway to Beth's cell, Daryl kept to the shadows as he listened. From his new vantage point, Daryl didn't have to strain his ears as he did from his nest and clearly heard every word of Johnny Cash's in-between monologue. When Beth laughed at it once again, Daryl stepped out of the shadows and folded his arms.

Beth noticed him almost immediately and jumped about a mile. "Daryl!" she chastised quietly, aware of the others in the cell block. "You scared the life outta me!"

The man huffed. "Says you!" He was not so considerate to their sleeping cellmates. "So...what? Can't handle a taste of your own medicine?"

"Don't talk to me about things not well handled, Dixon," Beth hissed, standing to get in Daryl's space aggressively. A feat well achieved, to Daryl's mild surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled, crowding the young woman back toward the cell wall. They were now so close that they were breathing the same air and feeling each other's body heat without even touching. Daryl saw a change in Beth's eyes as she spoke again with a little less malice.

"Shouldn't be so sensitive is what I mean, Dixon," she smiled knowingly and Daryl nearly lost his shit. Damn this girl and her false innocence.

Deciding to fight back with a little more gusto, Daryl grabbed the blonde woman's arms and pushed her against the wall with his whole body, satisfyingly eliciting a gasp from her lips.

"Not so sure of yerself now, are ya girl?" he smirked, leaning down to speak into her ear. "You got no right, walkin' around, pretendin' like you've got all this innocence. Don't you know it's a sin t'lie?"

Leaning back just a little, believing he finally had the upper hand, Daryl met her eyes. The look on her face told him he was entirely wrong.

Beth stood up on her toes so that her lips were almost brushing against his, smiling broadly. She spoke without moving away.

"Can't help what assumptions people make."

Both of them stood perfectly still for the most heart-stopping moment, lips millimetres apart. Then, suddenly, Beth moved; slipping around Daryl to turn the stereo off.

"Goin' to bed now, if you don't mind," Beth nodded toward the door, indicating he should leave. Daryl continued to look at her for a few more beats, expression half-glare, half-hungry. Beth delighted in knowing that hunger was for her.

"Unless, of course, you wanna stay?" The young woman grinned in a way he thought she shouldn't be allowed to; like she was daring him, like she might eat him up.

Before he let things get too far, Daryl quickly exited to the sounds of Beth's chuckle, walking awkwardly around the tightness in his pants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Johnny Cash Live at Folsom Prison album and you can blame him for this inspiration. While listening to the above mentioned song, a lightbulb went off.


	5. Chapter 5

When Daryl was 14, he and his friend from school had found a cat that had been hit by a car while walking home one day. It had broken its back leg and was clearly in much pain. The boys wrapped it loosely in Daryl's hoodie and gently carried it to the local shelter.

They came and checked on it every day after school and soon both boys came to adore it. It made a quick recovery and once it was up and about – and the shelter had checked that it wasn't owned – the tabby went up for adoption. Daryl's friend immediately asked who should take it. Daryl was surprised that the other boy had even considered it; he'd never be allowed a pet and told his friend so. Said friend merely shrugged and rushed home to ask his parents if they could keep the cat.

It didn't take much convincing and soon they were going through the necessary paperwork and home checks. Daryl came with their family when they went to pick it up to take it home. The poor thing still looked a bit pathetic, scar on its back leg still visible because the hair had yet to grow back. As his friend picked it up to put it in the cat carrier, Daryl noticed that there was another shaved patch under its back legs and frowned, asking if he'd had other injuries from the car crash.

The nurse chuckled. "No, that's something we do with all our animals – to make sure we don't end up with lots more baby strays back in here."

At the time, this statement hadn't made any sense to 14 year old Daryl and he'd had to ask his friend later what it meant. With a roll of his eyes, the other boy explained, watching as Daryl's face grew paler and paler. He felt very sorry for the poor cat.

The day after Beth's onslaught in her cell, the redneck suddenly knew exactly how that cat must have felt.

Daryl felt castrated. Neutered. Absolutely ball-less. And he had to get them back.

* * *

Beth had made up a picnic for the kids to have outside today, as a treat. Carol, Maggie and Carl were helping her with it. They had a blanket laid out for Judith and were laying a plastic fold-up table for the older kids.

Just as Beth was leaning across the table to put down a plate, she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her upright. Noticing it was Daryl, she was about to protest before she was cut off. He was speaking but not to her – to Maggie and Carol.

"You ladies don't mind if I borrow Beth for a moment, do ya?" he didn't wait for an answer as he pulled Beth away. "Thanks."

The three women exchanged looks as Beth turned back to look at them, shrugging. She really had no choice but to go along. They didn't go very far away, only far enough around the corner that they were out of sight.

Beth decided to find out what was going on. "Daryl, what are you-"

She was cut off once again as Daryl abruptly stopped, pushing her up against the nearest wall, mimicking their position from last night. Only this time, he had his hands on her hips and a leg pushed between her legs. It was safe to say that Beth was thoroughly breathless.

"Shut up and listen girl," Daryl growled, lips against the side of Beth's jaw. "Let's get things straight – I ain't gonna stand for no more of your games. You're gonna keep that cute nose o' yours out of things that ain't got nothin' to do with ya...and you're gonna stop with ya eaves-droppin'" he moved his mouth up a little further to the side of her face, sliding a hand down her thigh to hitch it up around his hip. "You're gonna do as your told, else we'll be havin' words again."

At this, Beth came back to her sense a little and giggled.

"So long as it's gonna be like this every time, I'm game," she smirked. But Daryl wasn't having any of it today. He pushed himself even closer in to her body, hips pushing together in a way that made her gasp.

"And one other thing," Daryl continued smugly. "I'll not be havin' any more of your cheek, neither."

With one last, what could only be called thrust, against her, Daryl stepped back completely and stalked off. Not before calling a last comment over his shoulder.

"For the record sweetheart, I don't need no magazine to...handle things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm tired now. I don't usually write anything remotely steamy so lemme know what y'all think of this chapter.


End file.
